


[Podfic] Promises To Thee

by Djapchan



Category: Were the World Mine (2008)
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Nabielka's summary:"Sometimes I'm still afraid that I'll wake up and it'll all have been a dream"
Relationships: Jonathon Cordon/Timothy
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Promises To Thee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promises To Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130431) by [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka). 



**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n7MInZ44y0fHmPMBJlDZbaK7YUcJFVsz/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ttav306l0n16ifr/WTWM_Promises_to_Thee.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the FIRST! Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)
> 
> If you love Shakespeare and enjoy gay romance? Please go and check out this movie! It's really awesome stuff!


End file.
